


Vulpes.

by MedXandFallout



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedXandFallout/pseuds/MedXandFallout
Summary: Vulpes Inculta is a terrible man who does terrible things.This is a work consisting of various Vulpes Inculta short stories I have created. It is open to request and suggestions, so feel free to comment what you would like to see. Please keep in mind that archive warning may apply since people may request chapters, but I will put trigger warnings at the beginning when they are needed.





	Vulpes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for checking out my first major work here on AO3! I have a lot of plans for this series!
> 
> Just letting you know that this chapter is SUPER short, but the goal was just to get something started. There will be a second part to it! :)

"You're finally awake"

A familiar voice echoes in her head as the morning sun peers through the abandoned gas station building. Courier Six sighs heavily, not moving or opening her eyes but feeling her companions burn through her form from the other side of the room. Arcade shuffles in his place as he watches the Courier lay on a makeshift bed, probably filled with lice. "I thought about making breakfast but I figured you wouldn't want to eat after your experience in Nipton yesterday. I'm sorry about your sister, I really am," he shifts his focus from the Courier to the light seeking through the boarded up windows, "but you still have a lot of explaining to do."

"Sylvia wasn't my sister, we were just raised together." The Courier huffed as she sat up with a grunt, lazily opening her eyes but avoiding contact with Arcade. "Besides, I didn't even recognize her until yesterday. She was a prostitute anyways, death is just a normal occurrence in her line of work." 

"You brush it off like it's nothing but, really, you're showing signs of grief. Denial is the first sign and you have every reason to-"

"I'm not denying anything, Arcade." She replied calmly- too calm for Arcade's comfort. "Sylvia was like a sister once upon a time and now she's dead- her line of career to blame. I'm really not upset about it, you're just overlooking everything like you usually do." Arcade looked down to the ground, unsure of how to reply. It wasn't like her to make snide comments. The courier that he knew was too kind- or maybe that was the post-shot courier that he knew. Regardless, this was a different person.

After about an hour of awkward silence had passed, the two decided to get on with the day. The Courier had to report her findings of Nipton to Ghost, and she had told Arcade that she wanted to go back to Novac by tonight. Half way to the Mojave Outpost, Courier Six spun around on her heel to look at Arcade, a blank expression on her face. 

"Arcade, I think you should go back to Mormon Fort for a little bit. Maybe it's safer for you there."

"What are you talking about?" Dismay crossed over Arcade, "we've been fine up until yesterday. Besides, you didn't even let me confront that Legion man with you. You made me go back to that building. I was cussed out by the crippled Powder Ganger for 45 minutes!" 

"You've been a great companion, Arcade, but I think I need to do this myself. I'll have someone from the NCR take you back to Freeside, but I have to visit Novac again- by myself."

Arcade eyed the courier suspiciously and sighed. He felt like she was lying through her teeth but he knew he couldn't get her to tell him what was really going on. "Very well. Say hello to Boone for me." As they reached the outpost, Courier Six spoke to an NCR solider who agreed to escort Arcade back to Freeside. Before leaving, he gave her a few extra supplies and a snarky lecture on safety, reminding her to come to Freeside if she needed him.

Arcade, however, got an overwhelming feeling that he would not be seeing her again.

In her head, the courier knew that the chance of their paths crossing again would not be likely. She was being watched. Even while at the outpost, she felt the presence of eyes she had not felt in years loom over her. She wondered if Arcade could sense her worry and fear, but guessed that he would say something if he could. Often, she felt that she should have told Arcade what had really happened after they came across those Legionaries in Nipton. It was better, she figured, if she kept it to herself- less questions to answer and less concern for his safety. Still, it bothered her, and the exchange wouldn't leave her for the rest of her life.

* * *

 

_He didn't recognize her at first. Her hair had grown out and she was much more tan than he remembered- and since when did she travel with other people?_

_Vulpes grinned from ear to ear when he saw two people stroll down the road. The woman paused, looking at his Legionaries and muttered something he could not understand to the Followers Doctor. The man gave her an exhausted and worrisome look but made no other complaints, dragging himself back around the corner as she made her way up to them._ A fine example I could make of her,  _he thought to himself, but decided she would be better at spreading the word- for now at least._

 _"What the hell have you done here?" Her eyes were covered by the large hat she wore, but her voice was familiar and filled with hate. He brushed off the feeling and explained to her the crimes of the wicked town that was once Nipton. Her expression remained the same, but he couldn't tell if she was glaring at him or thinking of a reaction. Staring blankly, he knocked the giant hat from her head causing her to gasp and step back._ Oh,  _he remembered, a grin spreading across his face as he held her chin with the hand he knocked her hat off with,_ it's my dear courier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! To clear up any confusion you may have after reading this, the courier goes to Freeside and meets Arcade BEFORE she goes to Nipton. Also, for those who don't know, Sylvia was one of the prostitutes for the Nipton mayor. 
> 
> I know it's super short (and frankly, a bit suckish) but the main goal was to get this started. I promise the second part of this will be much longer and much better. Please leave suggestions or requests for more chapters in the comments if you'd like!


End file.
